The Only Exception
by Listen-to-that-sound
Summary: Natsu is the only one who could make Lucy think differently. "You are the only exception." NaLu One-Shot! Cover image doesn't belong to me. Modern days.


**I can't help it! I got addicted to this song *_* 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. And I wanted to write a nalu one-shot connect with this song. Sorry for not updating the other story! I'm kinda slack off many of these days •_• Anyway enjoy the story! I hope you like it :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own both the song and Fairy Tail. But I own this story :3**

**(It will all be Lucy's P.O.V.)**

It was a bright morning. I wake up to look at the man who is sleeping next to me. I could see that his breathing is slowly and steady. I've never thought that I would ever come to love this man. I've never believed in such things. Love doesn't exist, does it? Then some thing snapped in my mind. I remember that love won't last. Will my fate be like that too? I'm scared. I wake up from my bed slowly to make sure my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, won't wake up. I ran to the bathroom to get myself changed. After I finished all my duty, I walked up to a table and tore a small piece of paper to write. I wrote 'I'm sorry' on it. I hope he understands what I mean. As soon as I finished this I walked out of the house without looking back.

I came upon a familiar mansion. It is my father's mansion, Jude Heartfilia. Everyone in there greeted me. I very grateful to see they still remember me. I looked into my father office to find him working. I slowly approach him making sure no sound will be made to loud. Suddenly he looks up to find me half way of the room to him. His eyes were glinting in happiness. He walked over to me to give me a bear hug. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Oh my dear Lucy…I'm so glad to see you again! How are you? How is school? Did you make many friends there? Or get married?" He blasted out the questions. I chuckled at his way of asking.

"Papa! Calm down! I'm glad to see you too! I really miss you! And I'm fine! Just know that I'm back to living here! I won't ever leave home again." As soon as I finished this, his eyes show concern.

"Lucy…is there something wrong which made you come back here? You can tell me." father patted my head. I smiled at him weakly.

"Well…you can say that, papa. It's just that I'm scared…scared of love…" I trailed off. Father's eyes were turn into sorrow.

"I see…I'm scared too. But one day…Lucy…you will understand what it means." After father finished it he walked over to one of our family photo to look at mother's happy face. I know it is hard for him. Before mother died, mother and father got into a big fight which made mother ran away from home. She was sad and angry at the same time. Then a tragic falls upon her. She got in an accident. From that time, father was never that happy and would always be strict at me in everything. I still can't remember how did he become his old nice self again. I still remember this fresh in my memories, mother was standing in front of father and screamed out these words, 'I swore I would never forget this! Love is something that never last!' From that time on I swore that I would never think about love or anything.

I hugged father for the last time before I walked to my old room. This room. This is where I would always sit and thinks of the past or a bright future. I sit on my bed and sighed. Maybe I should relax myself for a while. After sitting in the room for a while I ran out of the mansion and walked out to the park. I see many couples holding hands and talked to each other happily. I sighed. I mean, what's the point to love someone when in the end they would tore us apart from them? We would never get to be with each other forever anyway. And heck, I don't even have immortal power or any. Love is build to break. I hated this.

I walked and came across a restaurant. I remember this place. It is where I would meet up with a boy and be together. But none of them are my type. And boys are all the same. They never interest me or make my heart flutters.

Then, I walked past a church. I look to find a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. She was marrying a man who is handsome in a way too. They both were smiling and laughing together happily. I guess my day would never happen.

In the end I stopped near a bar. This is where I first made friends. I walked inside to find people all dancing their stress out and make sure to forget about everything that will hurt them later. I look all over the place to find someone I knew. Erza turn around and saw me. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Lucy! I miss you! How are you?" Erza was smiling widely. I return her the smile.

"Yep! I'm fine! And I miss you too!" I answered.

Soon a swarm of people dragged Erza and me into the music. We barely can hear each other so instead we dance too. It feels so good! I can release everything that stressed me out! Something caught my eyes. I turn my head to find a familiar pink head. I stand there looking at it. Soon everything becomes clear.

I remember what mother had said when we were still living in a great life. Mother looked at me and smiled a bright smile.

"_Lucy! Don't ever forget! Actually when you love someone truly you make sure that nothing will ever come between you. Like how I love you and your father. And don't ever let the negative thoughts get you out of what that is rare. Like love." _

Then all of the memories flashed into my mind.

I remember that the bar is the place where Natsu and I first met too. We would have fun and joke with each other together here.

I remember that at the church that day, Natsu and I was sitting next to each other watching how some of our friends marrying. Both of us promised each other that our wedding life would be like this.

And also the restaurant, Natsu would always drag me here. We would eat our money out here and cause trouble to the people and the chefs here. It was one of my favorite moments.

Then there's that time when I introduce him to father. Father was pleased to see that I'm growing up and getting myself a boyfriend.

Then I remember the words he would say to me that made me loved him completely and forget about whatever will happen next.

"_Even if we will never get to love each other while living forever, but I swore I will keep on loving you even if death do come tears us apart."_

This is what my parents always want to tell me. But I was too blind in my own thoughts to realize. Tears were streaming down my eyes. I walked over to the man with pink hair. But I was shocked to see that he isn't Natsu.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked me.

I just shook my head and ran out of the bar and ran toward home. I passed everything that used to be where Natsu and I hang out and promised our lives to love each other forever. I ran as fast as I could. I knew I had captured people attention but right now, in this moment, nothing matters. I just wished that Natsu hadn't read that note yet. Oh please…No…

I stopped in front of the house and pant hardly. Okay, stay focus, Lucy. I gently open the door and walked inside. Then a voice startles me. It was Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Why are you so early today?" Natsu walked out of the bedroom still rubbing his eyes. He looks at how I dressed and look confused.

"Wait… Did you go out without me? HEY! I thought today we would be going out together to celebrate our anniversary!" Natsu pouted. I look at him with a weird look.

"What? It's today already? And you remember it? D-did you read the note on the table?" I was surprised and happy at the same time. Natsu give me a question look.

"Note? What note? And yes! I remember our anniversary! And you don't? I thought you would always remember it! What a weirdo…" Natsu muttered out the last words. I feel the veins are popping out on my head.

"Whatever! Just act as if nothing happen! And where do you think where will we be celebrating out anniversary?" I'm glad he didn't read it. Natsu grins.

"The bar! Where we first met! What do you say?" I was crying tears of happiness now and ran to kiss his lips with passion.

"Yeah. I love the idea. And know what Natsu? You are the only exception. Totally something that could make me changes my way of thinking of love."

**OKAY! I DID IT! I hope you enjoy it! I change some of the ideas. I don't want it to be too the same or too long. I hope this is enough to satisfy you guys. NALU FOR LIFE \(•3•)/**


End file.
